Shingeki High School
by Hugzdreamer
Summary: Yaoi, Yuri, Multipairing, mundo alterno. Eren Jeager, un joven común y corriente, empieza su primer año en la universidad, encontrándose con nuevos amigos, viejos amigos y ¿un nuevo amor? Humor, tonterías y romance. Primer fic, espero les guste! 3 *Pareja principal* RiRen
1. El primer día

**Hola! Me presento en esta zona. Soy **_**Hugzdreamer! :D**_

**Soy nueva en todo esto de Fanfiction, y en escribir fanfics y todo eso, así que no estoy muy segura de cómo hacer esto XD.**

**Antes que nada, pienso escribir fics principalmente de humor, ya que me gusta mucho escribir tonterías XDD. En fin, veremos cómo me va en esto, espero ser de su agrado y que los fics que llegue a subir les gusten! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. **

_**Empecemos pues!**_

_Advertencias:_

_-Yaoi_

_-Tonterías _

_-Universo alterno_

_-Yuri_

Era un día como cualquier otro, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, tanto que si lo mirabas fijamente te podías quedar ciego…(¿?) Las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban en los vecindarios, había risas de todos lados, también se podían escuchar "_Buenos días" _o_, "_ _Que lindo día" _Sí, todo era paz y tranquilidad, nada podía arruinar –

Eren: _Mierda! Se me hace tarde en mi primer día de escuela!- _Grito cierto joven de cabellera castaña, de enormes ojos color turquesa y piel morena.

Eren: _Mikasa! Mikasa!... ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Se nos va hacer tarde¡ Mika__- _

Mikasa: _Aquí estoy Eren…- _Dijo una chica de rasgos asiáticos, de cabello corto y negro, ojos color negro, le susurro tan cerca de su oído, con una voz fría y seria provocándole al pobre joven un susto. – _Yo ya estoy lista desde hace media hora._

Eren: _AHH! Dx _–Grito Eren, cayéndose de la silla –_Dios Mikasa, te he dicho cientos de veces que no te me acerques así, ya es la décima quinta vez que pasa ¬¬U._

Mikasa_: ¬¬ Por favor Eren, no fue para tanto, no es mi culpa que siempre andes en las nubes…-_Dijo la asiática sin ninguna expresión en el rostro – _Ya mejor apúrate tenemos que tomar el micro__**(1)**__ a la escuela._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Amigo sabes acabo de conocer, una mujer que aún es una niña, _

_sabes tiene los 17 aún, es jovencita y ya es mi novia._

M & E: _¬¬ Enserio?_ – Soltaron al unísono.

Mikasa: _Porque es que no me sorprende - _-U – _La asiática ya estaba hastiada de esa canción, y eso porque siempre la ponen en los microbuses.

Eren: _Agg, porque los microbuseros no pueden poner algo más… Mejor? ¬¬U_

Mikasa: _Más mejor…? No pos si, ya se de que tipo música te gustaría. _– Dijo Mikasa un una cara entre divertida y de burlona.

Eren: _Ò/Ó Ay Bueno! Tu sabes a lo que me refiero! – _Bufó el chico algo molesto. – _Dios ya quiero llegar, es mi primer año de universidad, estoy tan emocionado! _- Dijo Eren con una linda sonrisa y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Todos en el camión, (inclusive el chofer que quien sabe cómo diablos pudo voltear a ver a Eren y sin que se estrellara) pensaron: _Lindo~_

Mikasa al notar como se le quedaban viendo a su querido, tierno y sexy hermano, les mando una mirada asesina a todos en el camión, todos sudaron frío. Y Eren, solo seguía con esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-15 minutos después…

Mikasa: _Eren, ya tócale al timbre. _– Dijo Mikasa a su hermano para que el chofer les pudiera abrir las puertas.

Pero, para su mala suerte, el timbre estaba descompuesto.

Eren: _Ah… ummm, bajan. _– Dijo Eren apenas en un susurro. Volvió a tocar el timbre. _– Bajan!_

Mikasa: _BAJAN, NO ESTA ESCUCHANDO?!_ – Grito Mikasa molesta. 

Chofer: _Hey! No me griten!_ – Grito el chofer molesto en lo que abría las puertas. _– Ya esta, ahora bájense! _

Mikasa: (que por cierto, se estaba tratando de bajar, ya que el muy puto del chofer todavía no desaceleraba ni un poco el camión)_ – PUES PÁRESE JODER! _

El camión se detiene…

Mikasa:_ … No pues ahora no me bajo!_

Eren: _O.O?_

Chofer: _…_

Eren: _Mikasa, ya nos pasamos! Ya bájate! Ò_Ó_

Mikasa: _… Bajan ya! _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eren: _Enserio tenias que pelearte con el chofer? - . –U_ – Pregunto el castaño, cansado ya que el chofer no le hizo caso a Mikasa la primera vez que pidió la parada y los termino dejando tres cuadras más adelante, tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Mikasa: _Ya mejor no hablemos de eso si? ¬¬ Mejor vayamos al patio de la escuela y que ahí nos informen nuestras clases. _– Dijo Mikasa ya más tranquila.

Eren: _Ok! _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eren: _Bien ya tengo mi horario! :D _– Dijo Eren super feliz, aunque estaba muuuyyy nervioso, ya que era la universidad, un ambiente totalmente diferente.

Mikasa pudo ver que a través de esa linda sonrisa había nerviosismo.

Mikasa: _Tranquilo Eren, todo estará bien, te lo prometo. _– Dijo Mikasa, sorprendiendo a Eren, ¿tan obvio era? –_ No es la gran cosa, enserio, son las mismas estupideces, cada quien por su lado. _– Dijo Mikasa tranquila, ella así lo veía ya que ella estaba en su segundo año de universidad, ella estaba en la facultad de medicina.

Eren: _Jeje, si tienes razón, es solo que extraño a mis amigos. _– Dijo Eren, con algo de nostalgia, que su hermana noto inmediatamente. Ella también los extrañaba, su muy inteligente amigo rubio, Armin y al otro, Jean que siempre se la pasaba peleando con Eren por la cosa más banal del mundo, pero aún así los extrañaba, lo que era Armin, Eren y ella habían estado juntos desde la primaria, ya cuando entraron a la secundaria conocieron a Jean, que al principio no congenio con Eren, pero después de eso, se hicieron amigos y de los mejores, y así los cuatro estuvieron juntos hasta que se graduaron de la secundaria, y los cuatro tomaron caminos distintos, claro se seguían comunicando pero había veces en las que tanto como Mikasa y Eren querían volver a verlos. Mikasa era mayor que Eren, ella tenia 20 años y Eren 18, si a pesar de que ella siempre estuvo en otro salón diferente de sus amigos y su hermano, nada le impedía estar junto a ellos.

Mikasa: _Lo sé Eren, yo también los extraño, pero tranquilo se que los volveremos a ver. _– Le dijo Mikasa a Eren, tomando su mano.

Eren: _Si, gracias Mikasa. _– Le dijo Eren con una sonrisa, amaba mucho a su hermana, a pesar de ser muy sobreprotectora y seria, y a veces algo aburrida, aun así la quería.

(Suena el timbre)

Mikasa: _Oh! Voy tarde a clase! Ya me voy, te irá bien. _– Le dijo Mikasa en lo que se alejaba de ahí, haciendo con su mano una seña de despedida.

Y así Eren se quedo solito en la entrada de la escuela, super nervioso, jamás se había sentido así, tenía miedo de caerle mal a sus compañeros, a sus maestros, a todo el mundo! Incluso a los intendentes.

Eren: *suspiro* _Este va ser un día muy largo… _- Estuvo a punto de entrar al instituto pero el sonido de unos sollozos lo detuvo. _– Umm? de donde viene ese ruido? – _Se pregunto a si mismo, volteo a ver y a unos metros cerca de él se encontraba un pequeño niño llorando. Se acerco lo más rápido al pequeño._ – Oye ¿te encuentras bien pequeñito? – _Le pregunto al infante con una voz llena de ternura y una de esas cálidas sonrisas.

El niño volteo a ver a Eren, con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y solo asintió.

Eren: _¿Qué te paso? _– El niño solo señalo hacia arriba, Eren volteo a donde el pequeño apuntaba, y vio que en la rama de un árbol se encontraba un balón.

Eren: _Aww, se atoro tu balón en el árbol._ – Dijo Eren, no podía evitarlo, le encantaban los niños, se le hacían la cosa más mona del mundo, claro aparte de los gatos. _– No te preocupes pequeño, yo Eren, voy a desatorar tu balón de ese árbol! :D _– Dijo Eren con aire de superioridad.

Al pequeño le brillaron los ojos.

Niño: *snif* *snif* _- E-en-enserio? – _Pregunto el niño, secándose las lagrimas con sus manitas y sus cachetitos sonrojados.

Eren: (_Kyaaaa! Que niño tan adorable! /) _(_Quisiera tener uno T-T)_– Pensó Eren. – _Claro! Lo hare con gusto._ – Y dicho esto se trepo al árbol, que por suerte no era tan alto, fue tan rápido que el niño pensó que era Flash _**(2)**__._

Eren: _Ten pequeño :3_ – Le extendió el balón al chiquillo, el cual lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y con un _"Muchas gracias señor Flash! Es mi super héroe favorito" – _Eren a pesar de no saber quién era Flash solo respondió con un simple: _denada._

Eren:_ Ah… Siempre haciendo felices a los niñitos x3_ _Oh bueno, ahora si a clases._ – Se disponía a regresar a la institución pero en eso una motocicleta pasó super cerca de el que casi lo arrolla. Esta se estaciono en esos apartados que hay para estacionar motos o bicicletas que tenia la escuela. – _OYE TU ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿Quién te has creído casi me matas?! – _Dijo Eren furioso y un poco en shock.

?: _¡¿A quién le llamaste estúpido, estúpido?!_ – Dijo un joven mientras se quitaba su casco, era de cabellos castaños claros, ojos color miel más alto que Eren, llevaba una chamarra de cuero negro y debajo de esta tenía una sudadera gris, tenía las mangas remangadas también traía unos jeans de un azul clarito, algo rotos de la rodilla y unos converse negros.

Eren: _¡¿Pues a quien más estúpido?! ¡Es obvio que a ti! ¡Ten más cuidado por donde conduces eso! – _Dijo en lo que señalaba la moto.

?:_ Escúchame idiota!_ – Le dijo mientras lo agarraba de su camisa. –_ Yo manejo como se me dé la gana, ok? Mejor tu no andes pavoneándote en la calle y a si no habrá problemas, no es mi culpa que andes en las nubes. – _Escupió el joven a Eren. Este solo se molesto más ya que esa misma frase se la habían dicho antes.

Eren: _¡Yo no ando en las nubes! –_ Grito y de un manotazo se soltó del agarre del otro. – _Agg, sabes que? No tengo porque perder mi tiempo contigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. – _Y sin más empezó andar, pero no pudo dar un pasomás por que lo había agarrado del hombro y lo volteo bruscamente.

?: _Oye tu, no he terminado contigo! – _Ya tenía su puño en el aire, listo para propinarle un golpe a Eren.

?: _Hey! Hey! Calmados montes!_ – Se oyó una voz femenina, los chicos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y vieron a una mujer de cabellos rojizos, con unas gafas y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, con una blusa ajustada color azul cielo, falda color negro, medias del mismo color y tacones negros. Pero no solo eso, también había otros tres hombre detrás de ella. Uno era el más alto de todos, tenia pelo color rubio, de ojos color café, tenía un pequeño bigote y también algo de barba, traía puesto un saco color marrón, una camisa color verde militar, unos pantalones algo ajustados color beige y unos zapatos del mismo color del saco, el otro era casi tan alto como el primero, también tenía cabellera rubia pero un poco más claro, tenía unos ojos un poco grandes color azul, tenía unas cejas bastante pobladas, este venia con una camisa color blanco remangada, corbata, pantalones y zapatos negros, y por último, era el maaassss bajo de todos, tenia cabello color negro con un corte estilo militar, tenia ojos pequeños y afilados color gris, prácticamente venia igual que el rubio de ojos azules, pero este traía un saco negro.

?:_ Qué mierda creen que están haciendo, mocosos? –_ Soltó el más chapa- ejem, quiero decir el más bajo de todos, con una voz tan fría y tétrica que hizo tragar a los dos jóvenes que estaban allí, y si de algo podían estar seguros, es que no saldrían (al menos, ilesos) de esta.

_Continuara… _

**Y pues aquí termina este cap, no se cuando podre actualizar, bueno como tengo puente por lo de las fiestas patrias puede que actualice seguido pero lo más probable es que actualice los fines de semana XD Y bueno claro, si a la gente le gusta, seguiré actualizando, si no aquí le paro. U-U**

_**Micro**__ – bueno no se si en otros países o estados les digan igual, pero micro es como un medio de transporte, también llamado bus, camión, autobús, etc._

_**Flash **__– superhéroe de DC Comics. __(Busquen imagines de el). XD_

_ e!_


	2. Gas Lacrimógeno

**Hola otravez! Quiero agradecerles a**_**S-S-C-F-F-S **_**y a **_**Eren-Jeager-rit-chan**_** por sus reviews! Me alegra que les allá gustado!**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten este cap! :D**

_¿Y bien? ¿Me van a explicar que cojones están haciendo o se van a quedar ahí como unos estúpidos retrasados?_ – Dijo el hombre de cabellos azabeches, con un tono notoriamente molesto.

_Enano, cálmate los vas asustar, aun que bueno, con solo ver tu cara ya es más que suficiente. – _Dijo Hanji mientras se reía como loca, y Levi solo la miraba con odio. – _Bueno, ahora si señores compórtense como personas civilizadas y no como lo que son. – _Dijo Hanji, ofendiendo a todos.

_Yo soy Hanji Zoe, ¡La grande, la más inteligente y cool de toda la escuela! – _Dijo con aire de superioridad en lo que se señalaba ella misma con el pulgar y con una gran sonrisa –_ Oh! Y ellos son solo Mike Zakarius, Erwin Smith y el enano Levi Rivaille . –_ Dijo sin interés dejando a los mencionados con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

_Ok… - _Dijo Eren viéndolos como si de locos se tratara.

_Y, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres amiguitos? – _Pregunto Hanji muy cerca de los muchachos poniéndolos incómodos.

Los muchachos se vieron entre si, como poniéndose de acuerdo quien se presentaría primero frente a los raros. Por fin, fue el ojimiel el que se presento primero.

_Soy Jean, Jean Krischtein – _Dijo el ojimiel.

Los demás asintieron y después se voltearon a ver a Eren pero este solo veía al ojimiel con sorpresa y felicidad.

_¡¿Jean?! ¿E-enserio eres tu Jean? – _Todos estaban confundidos. - _¿Se conocen? – _Pregunto Erwin.

_Oye si, ¿Nos conocemos? ¿Quién demonios eres?_ – Pregunto Jean con el ceño fruncido.

_¡Jean soy yo! ¡Eren! – _Dijo Eren con una gran sonrisa, ignorando a los otros cuatro.

_¿Eren? – _Pregunto el ojimiel.

_Aha, aha – _Decía Eren emocionado de ver a su amigo otra vez.

Este solo seguía tratando de recordar, pero sus neuronas no daban para más.

5 minutos después…

_- OH! ¡Eren! – _Dijo al fin el ojimiel.

- _¡Sí! ¡sí! ¿Ya te acordaste? :D – _Pregunto el ojiverde emocionado.

- _… No – _Dijo Jean, la cara de Eren era perfecta para un meme.

- _¡Hay estúpido! ¡Has memoria maldición! ¡Estúpido cara de caballo! – _Dijo Eren eufórico.

- _¡Oye! ¡¿A quién coños le dices-?! – _Pero no termino su pregunta, ¿acaso ese idiota le había dicho "cara de caballo". Ese sobrenombre se lo había puesto Eren en la secundaria… A no ser que…

- _¿Eren? – _Dijo el ojimiel sorprendido.

- _¡Sí, sí, sí, soy yo! :D – _Dijo Eren feliz y dando saltitos.

- … O.O

Hanji y los otros solo estaban con cara de "WTF".

_WUAU! ¡Eren! – _Lo abraza – _Ha pasado tanto. – _Empieza a balbucear por la emoción. - _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_¿Cómo qué que hago aquí? ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – _Y así se pusieron a cotorrear hasta que la fría voz de Levi los interrumpió.

_¡Hey, hey mocosos! ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?! – _Dijo Levi hastiado.

Los chicos al escuchar tal grito solo dieron un brinco y se pusieron firmes, como si de soldados se tratasen.

_O-Oh! l- lo- lo sentimos s-señor – _Dijo Eren temblando como una hoja. – _P-pero es-es que me da g-gusto volver a v-ver a u-uno de mis a-a-amigos, me s-siento m-muy feliz y y-yo- _Decía Eren nervioso pero fue interrumpido.

_¡Eso es mierda! ¡A mí que mierda me importa si te reencontraste con tu idiota amigo! – _Gritaba Levi cabreado, los pobres muchachos solo se abrazaban entre si temblando.

_Debería destruirlos por hacer perder mi tiempo, ¡malditos hijos de-! – _Este fue interrumpido por la mano de Hanji en su boca.

_¡Mhpm! ¡Mmp! –_ Trataba de hablar el azabeche. –_ Haha, perdónenlo chicos, es que nuestro amigo tiene problemas, se droga con sus productos de limpieza x) – _Esta empezó a carcajear pero fue callada por un golpe en su cara ya que Levi la había golpeado con su propia cabeza, liberándose de su agarre.

_Maldita perra, ¡No vuelvas a poner tu inmunda y grotesca mano en mi boca! ¡¿Oíste?! – _Dijo Levi mientras la golpeaba y pateaba.

_¡Levi! ¡Levi! Maldición, ¡tranquilízate hombre! –_ Decía Erwin tratando de alejar a Levi de Hanji. - _¡Mike! ¡No te quedes ahí y ayudame! D:_

_Ahhhhhhh, no otra vez -.-U – _Dijo Mike con una gota cayendo por su cabeza.

Los chicos solo veían horrorizados la imagen frente a sus ojos, Eren se estaba tapando los ojos y Jean ya estaba llamando a la policía.

Ambos rubios ya tenían agarrado a Levi, este solo pataleaba y gritaba para que lo soltaran. - _¡Suéltenme bastardos_! _¡Aun no he acabado de sacarle la mierda a esa cuatro ojos!_

La pobre de Hanji ya se encontraba desangrándose en el suelo. Eren destapo sus ojitos para que era lo que estaba pasando. Gran error, solo vio a Hanji tirada en el suelo con mucha sangre y casi le da un ataque.

_¡AHHHHH! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡LA HA MATADO! Dx – _Grito Eren horrorizado.

Jean al ver semejante situación solo pudo hacer una cosa.

_¡Oh dios! ¡A la mierda la policía! ¡Llamare a control animal! –_ Dijo el ojimiel horrorizado.

Levi al oír eso, dejo de moverse de repente, lo cual hizo tragar duro a ambos rubios. Y como si fuera la niña del exorcista volteo su cabeza hacia el ojimiel. Este al notar esa cara solo dio un respingo.

_¡¿Qué has dicho?! – _Dijo Levi, dándoles un golpe con sus puños a ambos rubios en sus caras y por consecuencia lo soltaron.

Este salió disparado como un rayo hacia Jean para darle en la madre, pero el ojiverde se puso en frente de el.

_¡Atrás loco! – _Dijo Eren, y por puro reflejo saco de su mochila un gas lacrimógeno y se lo roció a Levi en los ojos.

_¡AGGGG! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Maldito mocoso! – _Grito Levi agarrándose la cara, como si le hubieran echado ácido.

Y asi es como paso de ser una tranquila mañana con niños riendo, jugando, gente quemándose los ojos por el lindo y radiante señor sol, a un caos en la universidad más prestigiosa de Trost. Hanji aún se encontraba en el suelo desmayada por la falta de sangre, Mike trataba de parar el sangrado en su nariz, Jean huía de Erwin ya que este trataba de impedir que llamara a control animal y Eren llevo a Levi al baño para ayudarle con el problema de sus ojos.

_(Que linda forma de empezar el primer día de escuela) – _Pensó el ojiverde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya después del caos que se formo hace unos instantes, Eren ya se encontraba remojando un trapito en agua.

Levi se encontraba enjuagando sus ojos con abundante agua, instrucciones por parte de Eren. Ya después de eso, Eren le pidió a Levi que se sentara en una de las tazas del baño, claro que primero este puso bastante papel higiénico alrededor de la tapa del inodoro, el ojiverde se le quedo viendo raro, este al ver la mirada confusa del mocoso solo dijo: - _Hay gérmenes._

_Mocoso de mierda, debería golpearte en este momento. –_ Dijo el azabeche molesto y aun adolorido, sus ojos todavía no paraban de llorar por el ardor.

_¡D-Disculpeme p-p-porfa-favor! Es que u-usted i-iba atacar a mí a-amigo…¡U-Usted s-se lo bu-busco! – _Dijo Eren tratando de hacer las pases con el azabeche.

_Tsk, solo cúrame ahora si no quieres terminar como la estúpida cuatro ojos – _Ordeno Levi.

_¡Oiga! ¡No sea grosero! Todavía que le ofrezco mi ayuda, ¿sabe? Pude haberlo dejado ahí solo. – _Dijo Eren haciendo un puchero infantil.

_¡Solo cúrame te digo! – _Dijo Levi ya harto.

_¡Bien! ¡Bien! Solo no me golpee x( - _Dijo Eren alejándose un poco y empezando a temblar.

_Tsk. – _Fue lo único que dijo el azabeche.

Eren pasaba delicadamente el trapo húmedo por los ojos de Levi, después de eso de su mochila saco un ungüento y empezó a ponerlo en dos de sus dedos.

El azabeche arqueo una ceja. -_ ¿Siempre traes eso contigo? – _Pregunto.

_¿Umm? S-sí, bueno n-no es l-la primera v-vez que le r-roció e-es-esto a alguien que n-no sea un d-delincuente. – _Admitió con cierta vergüenza y apartando la mirada. Recordó la vez que se lo roció a Jean por haberlo asustado.

_Hmph, sí, me imagino. –_ Dijo Levi divertido.

_¡N-no se b-burle!... ¡Mejor cierre los ojos y no se mueva! – _Dijo Eren avergonzado.

_Tsk._

Eren empezó a pasar sus dedos son mucha suavidad por los ojos de Levi, este disfrutaba de ese roce, los dedos del mocoso eran muy suaves, incluso podía apreciar ese delicioso aroma a… ¿vainilla? Era exquisito.

De pronto Eren fue quien hablo primero.

_E-Enserio, d-dis-discúlpeme. – _Dijo Eren bajito con la cabeza agachada y con un leve sonrojo.

Levi pudo jurar que el chico se había puesto nervioso, ya que el chico aun paseaba sus dedos por sus ojos, y sentía como temblaban,

_Tsk, ya olvidalo… Solo… Lo hiciste para proteger a tu amigo. – _Soltó Levi con una voz más calmada.

Eren levanto su cabeza algo impresionado, encontrándose con unos ojos grises y fríos pero que para Eren se veían cálidos y gentiles, digo, el mismo hombre que casi mata a una persona y se puso todo loco hace un momento, ahora se estaba ¿disculpando? No lo sabía. Se sonrojó, ese hombre era… bastante apuesto.

Y si, Eren ya sabía que le gustaban los hombres, se dio cuenta que bateaba para el otro bando en su segundo año de secundaria, sus compañeros habían propuesto jugar a "la botella" y bueno a él le toco besar un chico y le gusto, ¿Cómo es que lo supo de verdad? Bueno, pues muy simple, pasaron los minutos, y ahora le había tocado besar una chica, pero no sintió la misma "magia" de hecho, le desagrado.

Eren se dio cuenta que ya había pasado mucho tiempo viendo a ese hombre, se sonrojo hasta la orejas y desvió rápidamente su cara. – _B-bueno, y-ya e-esta. – _Dijo casi en un susurro.

_¿Seguro qué no me estas tomando el pelo mocoso? Aún me arden un poco los malditos ojos. – _Dijo Levi, arqueando la ceja.

_Oh! Eso, b-bueno e-es que los efectos del gas desaparecen de 30 minutos a una hora. –_ Dijo Eren, rascándose su sonrojada mejilla.

_¿Enserio? Tsk, ¿Y ahora como se supone que de clases mocoso? – _Pregunto Levi con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

_U-umm, l-lo siento. – _Se disculpo Eren como por quinta vez, o beto va saber cuántas se a disculpado en el mismo día.

_Ya, ya, descuida, ya puedo ver, solo me duelen un poco. – _Dijo Levi tratando de animar un poco al muchachito.

(Suena la campana)

_B-Bueno, ya m-me tengo q-que ir. – _Dijo Eren aun con su cara sonrojada. –_ S-Solo por si las moscas, t-t-te-tenga. – _Le extiende le ungüento.

Levi le mira sorprendido, quiero decir, después tal show en el patio de la escuela e intentar asesinar a su amigo, ese chiquillo aún se preocupaba por él. Levi sintió algo en su pecho, un calor que jamás había sentido en su vida.

_Gracias. – _Dijo desviando la mirada y tomando rápido el ungüento.

_He, d-denada. – _Dijo Eren con esa tierna y jodidamente linda sonrisa y sus mejillas bañadas en color carmín.

_**Ejem, a continuación veremos desde el punto de vista de Levi como se vio esa escena. xD**_

El fondo era de un lindo color rosa pastel, se podían ver pequeñas estrellas alrededor de ese joven, y como si pasara en cámara lenta, Eren lo volteo a ver con esa hermosa sonrisa, sus cabellos castaños volaban dejando ver ese angelical rostro y mejillas sonrojadas resaltando su lindo color de piel, y sobretodo esos enormes y lindos ojos color turquesa, brillaban como nunca, y después de todo eso.

Soltó una encantadora risilla y…

_D-denada._

Oh Jesucristo! Eso había sido todo para el pobre de Levi, y sin previo aviso le empezó a salir mucha sangre de su nariz.

_(L-lindo) – _Pensó Levi tratando de detener su tremenda hemorragia nasal.

_¡Oh dios mío! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! – _Pregunto Eren preocupado.

_Tsk, s-solo lárgate a tu clase, mocoso estúpido. – _Dijo Levi.

_Ah, ummm, t-tenga. – _Le entregó al azabeche un pañuelo.

Le arrebata el pañuelo y se lo pone en la nariz. – ¿_Y-ya e-esta me-mejor? – _Pregunto el castaño. Levi ya iba mandarlo a la mierda pero al voltear se encontró con la carita de preocupación del joven y esto solo hizo que su hemorragia aumentara.

10 minutos después. ¬¬

_Gra-gracias por t-traerme a m-mi clase. – _Dijo el castaño.

_Si, si solo métete de una buena vez._ –Dijo el azabeche, el joven solo asintió. Ya iba a entrar al aula hasta sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la muñeca, se volteo y vio que se trataba de Levi, Eren se sonrojo, muchísimo.

_¿Cómo te llamas? – _Pregunto sin chistar el azabeche.

_E-Eren, E-Eren J-Jeager. – _Dijo Eren temblando un poco y con cara viendo hacia otro lado. Levi sonrió sin que Eren se diera cuenta. – _(Este mocoso es jodidamente encantador) – _Lo suelta. – _Me tengo que ir, gracias por echarme el gas ese en mis ojos, jamás lo olvidaré. – _Suelta una risita.

_¡Hay! ¡Y-Ya l-le dije q-que l-lo-lo s-siento! – _El pobre Eren ya estaba más rojo que un tomate. –_ ¡L-la próxima vez no trate de matar a mis amigos! – _Dicho esto se metió al salón dejando a Levi con una sonrisilla.

_Tsk, mocoso tonto. – _Se va.

Ya en el aula, Eren intentaba procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar, estaba muy rojo, respiraba con dificultad, y su corazón latía desenfrenado. – _Hay, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? – _Se preguntaba el castaño.

_¡Hey! Usted, ya siéntese que ya vamos a empezar. – _Dijo el maestro.

_¡A-Ah! ¡S-Sí! – _Respondió Eren.

Oh si, este sería un año interesante.

_Continuara…_

**Pues aquí acaba el segundo cap, espero les allá gustado, y pues nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3. **


	3. Conociendo

Se encontraba intranquila, no podía dejar de pensar si su hermano estaba bien. (¿Qué tal si estaba solo? ¿Ya tendrá alguna amistad? ¡¿Y qué tal si se perdió?!)

Todas esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de la azabeche. Le preocupaba más la última.

No es la primera vez que un alumno nuevo se pierde en esa escuela, o si, se acuerda muy bien, ella jamás se llego a perder, pero digamos que algunos alumnos ahora traen consigo mapas, o croquis y es que esta escuela es la más grande de Trost, contando que su hermano está bien wey… (_¡Carajo, debí darle un mapa!)_ - pensó.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que un choque la hizo volver a la realidad, el impacto fue de tal fuerza que le hizo soltar los libros que traía consigo.

_̶__ Auch, auch._

_̶__ Agg, ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! –_ dijo la asiática sobándose la cabeza.

̶ _¡Perdón! Es que no te vi. _

Levanto su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Era una chica castaña de ojos color miel, piel algo morena y tenia recogido su cabello con una cola de caballo.

̶ _ Pff – _empieza a recoger sus libros.

_̶__ ¡Oh! Déjame ayudarte. – _dijo la castaña ayudando a la azabeche.

̶ _… Gracias._

̶ _¡Denada! Me llamo Sasha Braus y soy nueva en esta institución ¡Mucho gusto! – _extiende su mano - _¿Y tú?_

_̶__ … Mikasa._

_̶__ ¿Tu casa? Bueno… ¿Qué hay con ella?_

_̶__ ¿Huh? _

_̶__ Es que mencionaste tu casa… ¿Aunque sabes? Por lo general primero se tiene que ser amigos para poder invitarse a sus casas… -_ hace una pausa - _¡Pero iré con gusto! – _exclamo emocionada.

_̶__ ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? – _pregunto confundida, pero se acordó que todos los imbéciles confunden su nombre. – _Me llamo Mikasa, ese es MI nombre._

_̶__ … Oh, ya veo… Que curioso nombre. – _dijo asombrada - _¿Pero aun así, puedo ir a tu casa?_

_̶__ (¿Qué clase de retrasada mental es esta tipa?) – _pensó Mikasa – _No… ni siquiera te conozco. Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir. _

Y así dejo a la retrasada esa, o eso creía, se dio cuenta que Sasha iba tras ella.

Al principio no le dio importancia, creyó que a lo mejor iba a un destino cercano al suyo, pero no, esa loca venia pisándole los malditos talones, apuro su paso para intentar perderla entre los pasillos, pero esta aun la seguía de cerca, muy cerca.

̶ _¿Me estas siguiendo? – _preguntó molesta girando la cabeza para verla desde el rabillo del ojo.

̶ _Sip –_ dijo con una sonrisa.

Mikasa se detuvo y volteo ver a la castaña.

_̶__ ¿Y se puede saber por qué me sigues? – _responde molesta.

̶ _Solo quería saber a qué hora voy a tu casa._

_̶__ ¿Qué? ¡Pero ni siquiera te invite! _

_̶_ _¿Tienes comida en tu casa verdad? Porque sabes, me encanta la comida, es mi adoración – _dijo la castaña con los ojos hechos corazones.

̶ _¡Wow! Amiga, ¿Me estas escuchando?... ¡Ya te dije que no te voy a invitar! – _dijo la asiática empezando hartarse.

̶ _Oww ¿Pero por qué? – _dijo triste.

̶ _ ¡Porque no te conozco!_

_̶__ Mentirosaaa, si nos conocimos hace unos minutos. – _dijo viéndola feo.

̶ _… Estas loca – _se volteo dispuesta a retomar su camino, pero no pudo dar ni un paso ya que siente que la jalan de su bufanda.

̶_ ¡Agh! ¡Ough! –_ se ahoga.

̶ _¡Ándaleeeeeee! – _empezó a chillar la ojimiel.

Mikasa ya estaba echando humos, se dio media vuelta y de un manotazo hizo que la castaña soltara su bufanda.

̶ _¡Que no te digo! ¡¿Ahora, porque no me dejas en paz y te largas por dónde has venido?! –_ pregunto furiosa.

-̶ _ … Me caes bien – _dijo con una sonrisa.

̶ _¿Si? Pues tu a mí no. ¡Ahora largo!_

_̶__ Oye, ¿Puedo ir contigo? – _dijo con ojitos suplicantes.

_̶__ Amm, déjame pensarlo… ¡No! – _grito.

̶ _O-Oww, está bien, p-perdón por molestarte. –_ dijo cabizbaja.

La ojimiel ya se estaba marchando, se le veía muy triste. Mikasa sintió algo de culpa, ser nuevo nunca es fácil, y más cuando tratas de hacer amistades con otras personas.

̶ _ (Agg, ya debo estar mal de la cabeza)_ – soltó un gran suspiro - _¡Oye!_

La mencionada volteo aun con esa cara de perro castigado.

̶ _Pff, puedes venir conmigo solo si prometes no estar echando lata y hablar lo menos posible. – _dijo desviando la mirada.

̶ _¡Yay! Si, está bien, te lo prometo. –_ dijo la castaña dando saltitos.

Mikasa suelta otro suspiro. – _Bien, vamos pues. – _Comienza andar, pero se voltea hacia la ojimiel rápidamente.

̶ _ ¡Ah! Y por cierto, no vuelvas alar de mi bufanda de nuevo… ¿Entendido? – _dijo mostrando su dedo índice enfrente de la castaña.

̶ _¡OK!... A-MI-GA – _dijo recalcando la última palabra para después soltar una risilla.

̶ _Aggg… - _dijo rodando los ojos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

̶ _¿Estás seguro que sabes hacia dónde vamos? – _dijo desorientado.

̶_ ¡Oh que si hombre! Es más, estoy seguro de que ya casi llegamos._

_̶__ Me bienes diciendo lo mismo desde hace media hora… ¿Por qué no aceptas que ya nos perdimos Connie? – _dijo frustrado.

El mencionado se volteo hacia su amigo, ofendido.

̶_ ¿Disculpa?... ¿Acaso dudas de mi "gran" sentido de la orientación?_

El otro no sabía si responder o no. - _¿Enserio quieres que te lo diga? – _respondió juntando ambos dedos índices.

_̶__ ¡Eres muy malo Marco! ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí? – _dijo Connie.

̶_ N-No es que no confié… Es solo…_

_̶__ Me lastimas Marco, ¡¿Cómo es que no confías en tu amigo y en su gran sentido de la orientación?! – _dijo Connie fingiendo dolor – _Me duele, ¡Me duele Marco! ¡Justo en el kokoro!_

Marco solo rodo los ojos.

Habían estado toda la mañana dando vueltas, ellos también eran de nuevo ingreso y no tenían idea de cómo llegar a su facultad, estaban cansados y frustrados, más Marco ya que le había dicho a Connie cientos de veces que preguntaran a alguien pero este se rehusó ya que según el tenia un perfecto sentido de la orientación y conocía el lugar como a la palma de su mano.

̶_ Oye, tomemos un break, estoy cansado. – _dijo Connie.

̶ _ Siii, tengo mucha sed. – _se quejo Marco - _¿Habrá una cafetería por aquí cerca?_

_̶__ Pues eso espero porque no quiero tener que caminar más de la cuenta. – _bufo.

̶ _Pero yo te dije que le preguntáramos a alguien, pero nunca me haces caso. – _se quejo el pecoso haciendo puchero.

̶ _¡Hay bueno! Pues perdón, no creí que este lugar fuera TAN grande._

_̶__ Connie… Esta escuela es la MÁS grande y prestigiosa de todo Trost. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un jardín de niños? – _dijo sarcástico.

̶ … _Tal vez. – _dijo desviando la mirada.

̶ _… Mira mejor regresemos, y ahora si le vamos a preguntar a alguien._

_̶__ Ya, ya… Vale – _respondió molesto el más bajo.

Y así, los adolescentes se disponían a regresar, solo que no contaban con una cosa…

̶ _Ammm… ¿Por dónde habíamos venido? – _dijo Connie rascándose la cabeza.

̶ _¡¿No te acuerdas?! – _exclamo Marco.

̶ _Pues no…_

_̶__ Pe-Pero ¡Tú dijiste que conocías este lugar como a la palma de tu mano! –_ dijo moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo.

̶_ Bueno… No conozco tal cual…_

_̶__ ¡Nos hemos perdido! – _grito el pecoso caminando en círculos y jalándose el cabello - _¡Y todo es por tu culpa! – _dijo señalando a Connie.

̶ _¡¿Miii culpa?! ¡Oye! Pudiste haber preguntado. –_ dijo cruzándose de brazos.

̶ _¡¿Quééééé?! ¡Pero si tú fuiste el que me dijo que "confiara" en tu sentido de la orientación! ¡Qué confiara en ti! _

_̶__ ¡Bueno, no siempre tienes que confiar! ¡A veces debes seguir a tu instinto! Ya sabes… ¡Instinto de supervivencia!_

Se quedaron viendo por un largo rato, no sabían qué hacer, prácticamente no se había ningún alumno ni maestro a la vista.

Al final fue Marco quien hablo.

̶ _Connie, no sé cómo le vamos hacer, pero tenemos que encontrar la forma de regresar._

_̶__ Estoy de acuerdo, pero… ¿Cómo? – _dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla.

̶ _¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Tú dime genio!_

_̶__ ¡No empieces! Ya nos estábamos calmando – _hizo una pausa – _Solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer en un momento así. – _dijo parado cual soldado y mostrando su dedo índice.

̶ _…?_

_̶__ ¡Dios, si existes, haz que ocurra un milagro! – _fingió rezar Connie.

̶ _… ¡¿Estas bromeando!? No hay forma de que…_

_̶__ ¿Disculpen?_

Ambos voltearon. Lo que vieron los dejo atónitos. Era una persona, ¡una persona! Era un muchachito algo bajo, ojiazul, de tez blanca y cabello rubio. Estaban boquiabiertos, no lo podían creer.

̶ _¡Dios existe! – _Exclamo Connie.

̶ _¡Gracias Dios! – _Exclamo Marco alzando ambos brazos hacia el cielo.

El pobre rubio solo se quedo en su sitio, todo sacado de onda.

̶ _Ehh, disculpen, ¿Saben cómo…? – _siente que es abrazado - _¡Waaa! O-Oye, m-me estas asfixiando – _decía el ojiazul tratando de zafarse y, ya morado por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

̶ _¡Oh! Lo siento – _dijo Marco soltando al rubio.

̶ _Cof… Cof… Agh, gracias… Eh, oye ¿Podrías decirle a tu amigo que me suelte? ¿Por favor?_

_̶__ ¿Eh? – _se fijo que Connie estaba aferrado a la pierna del otro y besaba sus pies - _¡Connie! ¡Perate wey! Que lo estas asustando. – _dijo jalándolo de su playera.

̶ _Hehe, perdón._

_̶__ He, descuida… ¿Oigan, por qué están aquí? – _pregunto el rubio.

̶ _Díselo Connie. – _dijo el moreno mirándolo con una mirada acusadora.

̶ _ … Siii, es una historia graciosa… - _dijo riendo nervioso.

̶ _¿Te doy un consejo? Nunca dejes que Connie sea el guía en algún lugar que no conoces si no quieres terminar en medio de la nada. – _le susurro al rubio.

̶ _¡Te escuche! – _dijo señalándolo – _Pues no toda la culpa es mía, si escucharas más seguido a tu instinto no nos hubiéramos perdido. – _dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_̶__ ¡Oh ya vas a empezar con eso! Tú me dijiste que confiara en ti, que eso es lo que hacen los amigos y los amigos que no confían entre ellos no son amigos._

_̶__ ¿Así? Pues… L-Los amigos también se aconsejan para tomar decisiones más sabias. – _contrarresto Connie - _¡Ha! ¡Tómala!_

_̶__ A-Amm ¿Chicos? – _dijo el rubio súper confundido tratando de hacerse notar.

̶ _¡Hey! ¡Yo te dije que preguntáramos!_

_̶__ ¡Pues no te escuche!_

_̶__ ¡Chicos! – _grito el rubio - _¿Puedo saber que está pasando aquí? Estoy confundido._

_̶__ Nada, ¡Solo que Connie nos perdió en medio de toda la escuela!_

_̶__ ¡Ya deja de decir que fue mi culpa!_

_̶__ ¡Oigan! – _grito el rubio - _¡Ya dejen de pelear! ¿No se supone que son amigos? Pues los "amigos" buscarían la forma de salir de aquí y no se estarían mentando la madre. Ahora quiero que se den la mano y se disculpen. – _dijo el rubio regañándolos - _¡Órenle!_

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento, tal vez el otro tenía razón, en lugar de estar peleando por puras mamadas, deberían buscar la forma de regresar.

̶ _¿Y bien? Estoy esperando. – _dijo como si se tratara de una madre regañando a sus hijitos.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro.

̶ _Marco… - _empezó Connie – _Perdón… Debí hacerte caso, debimos haber preguntado… Yo y mi estúpido sentido de la orientación. –_ dijo dándose un zape.

̶ _Yo también lo siento, hice todo un drama, además en parte también es mi culpa, debí haber preguntado cuando vi que ya casi no había gente alrededor. – _dijo bajando la cabeza y con un pequeño rubor debido a la vergüenza.

Ya después de haberse disculpado, se dieron las manos y hasta se abrazaron.

̶ _¡Muy bien! Así está mucho mejor ¡Tengan una paleta! – _dijo el rubio mostrando dos paletas.

A los otros les brillaron los ojos, como cuando le das un juguete a un niño chiquito.

̶ _¡Yay! – _dijeron al unisonó. 

_̶__ ¡Oh! Por cierto, soy Armin Arlert._

_̶__ ¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Marco Bodt. – _dijo con una sonrisa.

̶ _Y yo soy Connie Springer y nos dirigíamos a la facultad de cinematografía pero como te habrás dado cuenta… Nos terminamos perdiendo._

_̶__ Sii, es que somos nuevos… ¿tú sabes dónde está? _

_̶__ Eh, en realidad no, yo también soy nuevo así que tampoco se. – _dijo el ojiazul avergonzado.

̶ _¡Diablos! ¿Y entonces ahora que vamos hacer? – _dijo Connie molesto.

̶ _Oye pero hay algo que no entiendo… - _dijo el pecoso.

̶ _¿Qué sucede? – _pregunto Armin.

̶ _¿Cómo es que diste con este lugar… Digo, parece desierto. – _dijo confundido.

̶ _Oh, eso… B-Bueno, es u-una historia un tanto graciosa. – _dijo rascándose una mejilla.

̶ _¿Qué fue lo que paso? – _dijo Connie.

̶ _B-Bueno, después de que acabaran mis primeras clases, escuche que esta escuela tenia una de las bibliotecas más grandes de todo Trost y bueno, con lo que me encanta leer, pues me llamo mucho la atención._

_̶__ Ajá, prosigue._

_̶__ B-Bueno el caso es que decidí ir a buscarla por mí mismo y p-pues… Me perdí – _admitió con mucha vergüenza.

Ambos chicos estaban procesando la información dada, si ellos tampoco se hubiesen perdido estarían burlándose del rubio ahora mismo, o bueno al menos Connie si haría eso. ¿Acaso alguien sabia hacer genjutsus _**(1)**_ o que pedo?

̶ _Oh ya… Que cosas ¿no? – _dijo Connie.

̶ _¡Y-Yo no pensé que esta escuela fuera tan grande! – _se quejo el rubio muerto de la vergüenza.

̶ _¿Verdad que si? ¡Eso mismo pensé yo! – _dijo Connie.

̶ _Pues tenemos que buscar la forma de regresar, tanto silencio me está empezando a asustar… ¡Hey, eso rima! – _exclamo Marco con una sonrisa.

̶ _¿Y qué hacemos? – _pregunto el ojiazul.

̶ _¡Ya sé! – _exclamo Connie chasqueando los dedos. – _Llamemos a la policía. _

_̶__ … ¿Qué?_

_̶__ Connie es una pésima idea. – _respondió Armin cayéndole una gota estilo anime.

̶ _¿Por qué?_

_̶__ Pues, primero porque nadie aquí se sabe el número y segundo ¿Cómo se supone que nos encuentren si ni siquiera nosotros sabemos en donde estamos?_

_̶__ Fuck, tienes razón. – _dijo Connie con un mano en la barbilla.

̶ _Oh, pero claro que la tengo._

_̶__ Bien, bien y entonces ¿Qué hacemos? – _pregunto Connie.

Solo se escuchaban algunas aves en el fondo, en lo que a los genios se les ocurrían posibles ideas de cómo regresar a la civilización.

̶ _¡Oh! ¡Oh! Ahora si se me ocurrió una buena idea. – _exclamo una vez más Connie.

̶ _¡¿Cuál?! – _dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

̶ _¡Hagamos una fogata con las hojas de nuestros cuadernos, eso provocara humo y así todos lo verán y vendrán a nuestro rescate!_

Marco solo tenía una cara de "WTF" mientras Armin se llevó una mano a la cara.

̶ _Connie… - _empezó a decir Marco.

̶ _Oh, no me lo tienes que agradecer Marco, solo lo hice por el bien común… ¡Wuau! Soy tan inteligente que a veces me doy miedo._

_̶__ … Nunca vamos a regresar ¿Cierto? – _pregunto el ojiazul cabizbajo.

̶ _Mmm, no creo. – _respondió Marco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se encontraba solo, sumergido en sus pensamientos, ya habían acabado sus primeras clases, no había hecho ninguna amistad por el momento y no fue porque no quisiera, pero los recuerdos de la mañana no le dejaban tranquilo. Y más cierto hombre pitufo, de gélida mirada, piel blanca casi tan blanca como la nieve y cabello negro tan oscuro como la noche.

No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, su cuerpo, su porte tan elegante y a la vez intimidante, ese rostro tan varonil, ese hombre tan atractivo… tan SEXY… o al menos eso pensaba Eren.

̶ _(¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?!) – _se regaño mentalmente – _(Quiero decir, no estoy pensando que sea atractivo porque me atraiga… Es apuesto, eso sin dudarlo… ¡Pero eso no significa que me guste! Solo admito que se ve bien… e-es… cool… eso)_

_̶__ S-Si, solo es eso, a-además es muy grosero… ¡Y violento! – _empezó hablar solo en voz alta – _Solo me siento… inferior, solo es… admiración… ¡Sí! Solo es eso… ¡¿Verdad?! – _exclamo volteando hacia un intendente que pasaba por ahí, el cual al ver la actitud lunática del ojiverde solo apuro el paso.

̶ _¡Baa! ¡Al cabo que ni quería su opinión! – _le grito al intendente.

̶ _Yo haría lo mismo si encontrara a alguien hablando solo como loco en medio de toda la escuela. – _dijo con tuno burlón. 

Eren solo rodo los ojos, conocía esa voz.

_̶__ ¿Qué haces aquí Jean? – _pregunto molesto.

El otro solo soltó una pequeña carcajada. –_ Pues nada, solo paseando, acabo de salir de mi clase así que decidí ir a explorar por ahí. Pobre sujeto, creo que lo traumaste. – _empieza a carcajear.

̶ _¡Cállate! No es mi culpa ¿Para qué anda escuchando conversaciones ajenas? – _dijo cruzándose de brazos.

̶ _Mmm, no lo sé, tal vez porque lo estuviste gritando._

_̶__ ¡Hay! ¡Tú siempre llevándome la contraria! Pues no me importa si lo traume o no, para eso existen los psicólogos._

_̶__ Dudo que con la ayuda de un psicólogo pueda superar semejante trauma… Digo, yo no podría. – _empezó a carcajearse de nuevo. Lo cual hizo molestar al ojiverde.

̶ _¡Ya deja de burlarte! – _se lanzo sobre el ojimiel, o bueno eso trato, ya que Jean tenía su mano sobre la frente del castaño impidiendo que se le acercara.

̶ _ Je, ¿Ya no eres tan duro, verdad? – _se burlo el ojimiel.

̶ _¡Ahh! ¡Suéltame!... ¡¿Desde cuándo eres tan alto?! – _se quejo el castaño.

̶ _Pues te sorprenderías lo mucho que crecí estos tres años, y por lo que veo tu no creciste ni un centímetro. – _volvió a burlarse el ojimeil.

̶ _¡VOY A MATARTE!_

̶ _Hahaha, ya ya, perdón, mira vayamos comer, tanto bullearte me abrió me abrió el apetito, yo invito. – _dijo el más alto con una sonrisa.

El ojiverde dejo de pelear, y la cara de asesino se transformó en una gran sonrisa. Si, Jean podía ser tan hijo de puta a veces y más con Eren, pero era muy amable con todos sus amigos, claro… A su manera.

̶ _¡Hay sí! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! – _dijo alegre en lo que jalaba a su amigo hacia la cafetería.

̶ _¡Hey! ¡Más despacio! ¡Me vas a dejar sin zapatos! –_se quejo Jean, ya que Eren prácticamente lo arrastraba por el pasillo. ¡Dios, si hasta salía humo de las suelas!

_**Ya en la cafetería… **_

̶ _No jodas Jeager, parece como si hubiese derrapado un coche. – _dijo Jean viendo el caminito que dejaron sus suelas por todo el pasillo.

̶ _Hehe, perdón, es que tengo hambre. – _dijo avergonzado.

Ya habían escogido la mesa, y ya habían comprado sus alimentos. Claro que se tardaron porque Eren no sabía si escoger las emperador _**(2)**_ de nuez o las de chocolate, al final termino escogiendo ambas, lo cual Jean se molesto, pero Eren le recordó que el invitaba, así que el ojimiel no tuvo más remedio que comprarle sus galletas

Estaban sentados en el pasillo que daba con la entrada, se podía ver en todo su esplendor el derrape de los zapatos de Jean. Cada quien se encontraba comiendo sus alimentos.

Jean tenía una Coca-Cola, y una torta de milanesa. Y Eren tenía una rebanada de pie de limón, sus galletas y un café con leche.

̶ _Dios, si que sigues siendo fan de las cosas dulces, veo que no has cambiado nada. – _soltó el ojimiel con una risilla.

̶ _Pues tu tampoco has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo maldito cara de caballo que conocí. – _dijo con burla – _Pero, si eres más alto de lo que recordaba… ¿Cuánto mides?_

_̶__ Je, pues mira, no me gusta presumir, pero crecí siete centímetro. Ahora mido 1.82._

Eren se atraganto con su comida. Posó ambas manos en la mesa y miro a su amigo con asombro.

̶ _¡¿Estás hablando enserio?! ¡¿Cómo diablos creciste tanto?! – _dijo sorprendido y algo molesto, genial, otra razón para que su amigo le bulleara. No es que se quejara de su estatura, 1.70 estaba bien, pero no le hubiese molestado crecer otro poquito.

̶ _Ha, pues ni yo sé, supongo que fueron las hormonas. – _soltó una risilla – _Pero mejor no hablemos de esas pendejadas, mejor cuéntame que has hecho estos tres años. – _el chico no contesto - _¿Eren, me estás oyendo? – _pero el ojiverde no respondía - _¡Oye wey! ¡Te estoy hablando! – _lo tomó de los hombros y lo comenzó a sacudir de manera violenta.

Pero no importaba cuánto tratara de llamar la atención del castaño, esta se encontraba fijada justo en la entrada de la cafetería. Jean giro su vista hacia allá para ver que carajos estaba distrayendo al ojiverde.

No era nada más ni menos que Levi.

_Continuara… _

**Hola! Otra vez yo, perdón si me tarde en actualizar, pero estuve algo ocupada con la escuela, pero bueno. Aquí está el tercer cap, y me divertí mucho en escribirlo, mi historia no tiene mucho sentido XDD **

**En fin, una vez más gracias a las personitas que me mandan sus reviews, me hacen feliz! 3**

**- **_Genjutsu, son técnicas ilusorias, cuyo objetivo es confundir la mente del enemigo mediante la manipulación de chakra, son técnicas con las que el usuario crea ilusiones. _**(Por lo mismo, te puedes terminar perdiendo en algún lugar, si caes en un genjutsu) Y no, no veo mucho Naruto. XDD**

_- Galletas emperador, no sé si en otros lados las vendan, pero son de origen mexicano._

**Bueno, sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el próximo cap! :D**


	4. ¿Problemas?

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo la conti al fin, perdón por la gran demora pero es que la escuela enserio es un dolor en el trasero, pero ¡hey! Quedo más largito este cap, así que lo compensa x3**

**También quiero decir que me di cuenta que el titulo del fic esta incorrecto por así decirlo, ya que la historia se desarrolla en una universidad y en el titulo puse "High School" y bueno para las (os) que sepan ingles eso significa preparatoria… Apenas me di cuenta de eso y pues ya me da hueva tener que pensar en otro título, puede que en un futuro lejano le cambie el nombre. XDD**

**En fin, gracias mucho a las personas que me dejan sus sensuales reviews.**

**Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Sin más que decir. ¡Empecemos!**

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie despegaba la mirada de aquel hombre, y es que este tipo enserio te hacia cagarte en los pantalones de solo verlo. Después de varios segundos de silencio incómodo, fue Levi quien rompió el silencio.

_̶__ ¿Quién fue? – _dijo con voz amenazante.

Todos sudaron frío, unos incluso se empezaban alejar de la entrada, claro, lo mas disimuladamente posible. Nadie contestaba lo cual hacia que el enojo del azabeche aumentara, el cual empezó avanzar hacia la multitud.

_̶__ No lo repetiré otra vez… ¿Quién fue?_

Nadie sabía de que estaba hablando el azabeche, pero algo que todos sabían es que si nadie decía nada, todos pagarían los platos ratos,

_̶__ Entonces… Nadie va hablar ¿Eh? Supongo que lo que quieren es un castigo…_

_̶__ Eh… D-Disculpe – _interrumpió al nervioso.

El pelinegro busco con la mirada a quien lo había interrumpido, ya le enseñaría una lección por eso, pero todo deseo de destruir se fue a la mierda ya que la persona que le interrumpió era el lindo castaño que lo había ayudado esta mañana. Y su fuera por arte de magia, el pelinegro cambio de humos en un dos por tres.

_̶__ ¿Qué se te ofrece? – _pregunto calmado.

Lo que dejo a todos sorprendidos.

̶ _U-Um b-bueno… ¿Quisiera saber por qué esta d-de mal humor? – _dijo temeroso.

_̶__ Sencillo, a un idiota se le ocurrió dejar el pasillo mugroso, sabiendo que aquí hay reglas bastante estrictas sobre la limpieza, además de que ODIO la suciedad. – _dijo de forma hostil.

Eren y Jean dieron un respingo, ya que habían sido ellos los que dejaron el pasillo "mugroso". Genial, si ese tipo no los mato en la mañana, lo haría ahora.

_̶__ Je, si… S-Sobre eso… _- empezó a decir el ojiverde, pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro que ya estaba cara a cara frente a el.

̶ _¿Sabes quién fue? – _pregunto con una voz tan profunda y… ¿Gentil?

̶ _E-Ehh, algo así… _- respondió nervioso, sonrojado a mil por tener al azabeche tan cerca.

̶ _Mocoso, necesito saberlo, ese bastardo no se saldrá con la suya. – _dijo molesto, con un aura oscura alrededor – _deseara nunca a ver nacido._

Ambos chicos solo se ponían más nerviosos, esos comentarios no les ayudaban en nada a confesar.

̶ _Yo sé quién lo hizo._

Se voltearon encontrándose a una joven de cabello castaño claro, de grandes ojos color miel, algo bajita, la cual veía con burla a ambos chicos.

_̶__ ¿Sabes quién lo hizo Petra? – _pregunto el azabeche.

̶ _Por supuesto maestro, yo sé quien fue, mejor dicho, quienes fueron los que ensuciaron el pasillo. – _dijo mirando a los jóvenes con malicia.

_̶__ Ha, ¿Así que fue más de uno? – _dijo más molesto – _Dime quienes son. – _exigió.

La sonrisa de la joven se hizo más pronunciada.

̶ _Maestro ~… - _canturreo, aferrándose al brazo de Levi, lo cual dejo sorprendidos a ambos chicos y mas a Eren. – _sabe que no me gusta verlo enojado, así que se lo diré._

_̶__ Suéltame Petra. – _exigió Levi con el ceño fruncido, pero esta hizo caso omiso.

Eren estaba en shock, ¿Quién ese creía esa perra para acercársele al pelinegro de esa forma? Lo que más le molestaba al castaño es que Levi no hacía nada para quitársela de encima.

̶ _Pero maestrooo – _chilló la ojimiel – _usted es tan cómodo~ _dijo con ojos coquetos.

Eren empezaba a incomodarse, esa tipa no le daba buena espina.

_̶__ Tsk, solo dilo maldición. – _dijo irritado.

Esta solo soltó una risilla para después voltear a ver a Jean y a Eren. – _Pero si los tiene en frente suyo maestro._

̶ _¿Qué? – _se volteo rápidamente hacia los chicos - _¿Ah? ¡¿Dónde mierda se fueron?! – _dijo furioso.

Corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, después de que la chismosa esa le contara al azabeche que habían sido ellos, Jean no dudo ni un minuto en salir huyendo de ahí. Después de tanto correr, se detuvieron debajo de un árbol para recuperar el aliento.

̶ _Hay carajo, ¿Es que no podemos pasar ni cinco minutos sin toparnos con ese wey? – _pregunto Jean molesto – _Agg, ¿No piensas lo mismo Eren?_

Pero Eren seguía procesando lo ocurrido. ¿Acaso es tal Petra salía con Levi? ¿Eren pareja? ¿Amantes? Todas esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza del ojiverde, pero un golpe lo hizo volver a la realidad.

_̶__ ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – _pregunto molesto.

̶ _¿Qué me pasa? Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo. – _dijo el ojimiel molesto de que su amigo siguiera distraído – _has estado como idiota desde que ese sujeto apareció._

El otro solo se sonrojo, era cierto, ese hombre lo hacía perder la noción del tiempo con solo verlo.

̶ _L-Lo siento. – _dijo avergonzado.

Jean soltó un gran suspiro. – _A veces no te entiendo ni un carajo. _– dijo rascándose la cabeza – _pero bueno, al menos por fin escapamos del loco ese._

Eren dejo escapar una risilla, a veces le causaba risa la forma de hablar de su amigo.

̶ _ Si, tienes razón, pero no creo que nos libremos tan fácil, ahora que sabe que fuimos nosotros y aparte de que nos escapamos nos querrá destruir, no lo dudes. – _dijo preocupado el castaño.

̶ _Agg y que lo digas, ese tipo está bien loco, se ha de fumar alguna mota potente o algo por el estilo. – _dijo con burla, lo que provoco que el ojiverde soltara otra risilla – _En fin, hay que irnos, dudo mucho que cuando nos encuentre nos quiera dar un abrazo._

Eren empezó a carcajearse, lo que provoco que Jean también empezara a reírse. Estuvieron así un rato, ya después de calmarse un poco se quedaron viendo fijamente para volver a carcajear.

Ya después de cesar las incontrolables risas, Jean ayudo a Eren a ponerse de pie.

̶ _Hay que irnos, no queremos que nos encuentre… Aún. – _dijo Eren con una sonrisa.

̶ _Aww, ¿Pero que no quieres un abasho de osho de parte de nuestro maestro favorito? – _fingió tristeza el ojimiel mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

̶ _¡Hahahaha! ¡Jean ya párale! – _suplico el pobre castaño muriendo de la risa.

̶ _¡Oye tú! ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Acaso te parece muy chistoso? – _empezó Jean, fingiendo que era Levi. Trataba de poner la misma cara de amargado, lo cual no le salía y hacia verlo cagado.

Eren solo se agarraba el estomago debido a la risa. Pero el golpe de gracia fue que Jean se puso de rodillas, ya saben, para verse más enano.

̶ _Mocoso de mierda, me haces bullying solo porque no soy tan alto como tú. ¡¿No es así?!_

Al ojieverde le faltaba el aire, a penas y podía respirar, pero toda esa risa desapareció al ver al azabeche atrás del ojimiel, que por cierto este seguía haciendo bromas acerca del pelinegro.

Miedo era poco lo que demostraba el rostro del castaño, ya que le pelinegro tenía una gran aura oscura saliendo de el, su rostro esta sombrío y podía jurar que sus ojos estaban rojos.

̶ _¿Qué te pasa mocoso? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – _seguía el ojimiel, lo que hacía que el azabeche se molestara aun más.

Jean vio en la cara de su amigo el miedo, aparte de que le hacía señas para que parara con su imitación, entonces Jean al fin entendió lo que estaba pasando, podía darse por muerto.

̶ _… Esta atrás de mi ¿cierto?_ _– _pregunto el ojimiel. El castaño asintió, trago duro antes de voltearse. ¡Carajo! Ese hombre ahora mismo parecía el mismo diablo.

̶ _Ehh… N-No es lo que está pensando, yo solo estaba… Hablando de otro sujeto. _– dijo nervioso.

_̶__ Dame una muy buena razón para no matarte ahora mismo – _dijo de forma hostil.

̶ _Porque… Soy su alumno favorito._

Respuesta equivocada, Levi agarro bruscamente de la camisa a Jean, a pesar de que este era más alto que el… Mucho máásss alto.

̶ _¡Jean! – _chillo el castaño.

Al pelinegro le molesto mucho que el castaño se preocupara mucho por el ojimiel, ya iba soltarle el primer golpe pero…

̶ _¡Espere! – _dijo de repente Jean – _Quisiera decir una última cosa._

_̶__ No jodas maldito…_

_̶__ ¡No! ¡Enserio! Quisiera decir mis últimas palabras…_

_̶__ ¿Qué? __̶_pregunto hastiado.

̶ _… ¡Mire! ¡Están regalando productos de limpieza! – _dijo señalando a la nada.

̶ _¡¿Ehhh?! – _volteo rápidamente, soltando al ojimiel.

̶ _¡CORRE! – _le grito Jean a Eren.

̶ _¡Malditos mocosos! ¡No escaparan! – _sentencio el pelinegro llendo tras ellos.

Era toda una persecución, como en las películas de acción, en un momento de la corretisa Jean diviso un bote de basura, el cual lo agarro y lo tiro para que fuera un obstáculo para el pelinegro. El cual funciono, ya que al ver el "desastre" que había, no pudo evitar empezar a recoger.

Y así fue como dejaron atrás al azabeche. Pero eso no los detuvo, seguían corriendo por sus vidas, sabían que iría tras ellos en cuanto acabara con la "suciedad". Estaban cansados, sus pulmones pedían a gritos más oxígeno, siempre que querían tomar aire, se podía oír al pelinegro alrededor.

̶ _Hay carajo. ¡Dame un maldito respiro! – _se quejó Jean.

̶ _Cállate que te va a oír. – _susurro el ojiverde.

Estaban escondidos detrás de un edificio, se asomaban de vez en cuando para ver si había rastro del pelinegro.

̶ _Uff, creo que por fin lo hemos perdido. – _dijo Eren aliviado.

̶ _¿Enserio crees eso? – _le susurro al oído.

El castaño se volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con el rostro del azabeche a escasos centímetros de su rostro, lo que le hizo asustarse y sonrojarse.

̶ _¡Hay por favor! – _se quejó el ojimiel - _¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Acaso es Goku o qué?!_

_̶__ ¿Quién? – _dijo confundido Levi – _Como sea, eso no importa, al fin los encontré mocosos odiosos… Nos vamos a divertir mucho. – _dijo de una forma espeluznante.

Los chicos solo se abrazaban entre ellos y rezando por sus vidas.

Lo que no sabían, es que un intendente se encontraba pintando ese mismo edificio, pero este tenía puestos unos adiculares con la música al máximo, estaba bailando con brocha en mano usándola como micrófono, y en uno de sus pasos de baile pateo un bote de pintura vacio, el cual termino cayendo, dándole en la cabeza al azabeche dejándolo K.O.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos y algo confundidos, pero Jean se recupero rápidamente.

̶ _¡Haha! ¡Wohoo! ¡Al fin! – _exclamó feliz, agachándose para quedar a la altura de un inconsciente Levi - _¡Ha! ¡Ya no eres tan duro bastardo! – _seguía festejando.

Por lo tanto Eren, estaba aliviado de seguir con vida pero se preocupo de sobremanera al ver a Levi tirado en el suelo, parecía como si estuviera muerto.

̶ _Vámonos Eren antes de que despierte. – _dijo el ojimiel empezando a andar.

Pero Eren se quedó en su sitio, no podía dejarlo ahí.

̶ _¡Espera! – _exclamo Eren.

̶ _¿Qué pasa?_

_̶__ Yo… No podemos dejarlo ahí. – _respondió llendo hacia el pelinegro.

̶ _… No hablaras enserio…_

Eren se encontraba arrodillado, empezó a examinar al azabeche, notando que de su cabeza salía algo de sangre.

̶ _¡Jean no estoy bromeando! – _dijo alarmado - _¡Necesitamos llevarlo a la enfermería!_

_̶__ ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?! ¡Te recuerdo que este tipo nos trato de matar! ¿Y ahora quieres ayudarlo? – _dijo Jean más que molesto. Si definitivamente a veces no entendía a su amigo.

̶ _Solo… ¡Ve a buscar ayuda! – _pidió el ojiverde.

Jean seguía sin entender, su amigo se veía desesperado y asustado. ¿Tanto así quería salvarlo?

̶ _Jean… Por favor. – _suplico.

̶ _¡Bien! ¡Bien! Aggg, iré a buscar ayuda, solo que si se despierta y te mata antes de que yo llegue, recuerda que te lo advertí. _

Y así Jean fue a buscar ayuda, dejando a Eren solo. Eren suspiro aliviado, colocó con suma delicadeza la cabeza del azabeche en sus piernas usándolas como almohada, empezó a quitar los cabellos que estaban sobre la herida. No era grave, apenas y era una pequeña abertura, pero no quería que se infectara.

Empezó a ver más detalladamente el rostro del pelinegro, tenia rasgos finos, unos labios delgados y su piel era muy blanca, hacia resaltar muy bien su color de cabello pero sobre todo, su rostro tan varonil, incluso inconsciente tenía su ceño fruncido, pero se le veía más calmado.

̶ _(Es tan guapo) – _se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, sacudió su cabeza sonrojándose demasiado por haber pensado en eso – _(Quiero decir… "Cool"… Eso.) – _se corrigió – _Además… El ya tiene una pareja. – _dijo en un susurro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Recorría todos los pasillos en busca de la jodida enfermería, seguía sin comprender la actitud de su amigo. ¿Por qué diablos ayudar a ese loco? Seguía sin entender, de ir tan rápido choco con alguien.

̶ _¡Oye idiota! ¿Podrías fijarte por dónde?... – _pero no termino su insulto, ya que la persona que tenía en frente era el mismísimo…

̶ _¡¿Armin?! – _dijo sorprendido.

̶ _¡¿Jean?! – _igual de sorprendido.

̶ _¡Wuau! ¡Armin! – _lo abraza fuertemente.

̶ _¡Jean! ¡Ha pasado mucho! – _dijo el rubio emocionado con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

̶ _¡Dios no puedo creer que tu también estés aquí! Espera a que Eren te… ¡Eren! – _recordó que su amigo seguía esperándolo.

̶ _¿E-Eren? – _al ojiazul le brillaron los ojos de solo escuchar el nombre del castaño - _¡¿El también está aquí?!_

_̶__ ¡Por supuesto! Pero primero tenemos que buscar la enfermería… ¡Ven ayúdame a buscarla! – _empieza a jalar al rubio.

̶ _¿Le paso algo a Eren? – _pregunto preocupado.

̶ _No descuida, está bien… Es una larga historia. – _explico el ojimiel jalando más fuerte.

̶ _¡Jean espera! _

_̶__ ¡No hay tiempo!_

_̶__ ¡Es que no estoy solo!_

_̶__ ¡Pues que se jodan! Además, yo no veo a nadie más._

_̶__ ¿Armin sucede algo? – _pregunto curioso.

̶_ ¡Marco! – _exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Marco se volteo hacia Jean. - _¿Quién es él? – _pregunto ladeando la cabeza como si de un cachorrito fuera. Mientras tanto Jean no despegaba los ojos del pelinegro.

̶ _¡Oh! El es Jean, un viejo amigo. – _respondió el rubio.

̶ _¿Enserio? Mucho gusto. – _le extiende la mano – _Yo soy Marco Bodt – _dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Jean se quedo embelesado por esa criatura. ¿Enserio podía existir un ser tan bello?

Tomo su mano suavemente. – _Encantado, soy Jean Krischtein – _deposito un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano del pelinegro.

Marco solo se sonrojo mientras que Armin… También, pero este estaba con la boca abierta. Nunca pensó que su amigo bateara para el otro bando, y mucho menos que fuera así de caballeroso.

̶ _Mu-Mucho g-gusto. – _dijo bajando la cabeza, sonrojado a mil.

El ver a Marco todo avergonzado, hizo que Jean también se avergonzara, desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Armin pudo notar cierto momento incómodo. ¡Incluso el se había avergonzado y no sabe porque! Y es que ver a Jean siendo un galán y a Marco todo tímido… ¡Dios! ¿Quién no se chivea por esas escenas? Habia sido una escena bien _goddamn cute._

_̶__ Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que ya no había papel de baño… ¡Qué suerte que traía un poco conmigo! – _soltó una carcajada – _En fin, ¿me perdí de algo?_

_̶__ ¿Eh? ¡Oh! No, de nada Connie. – _respondió el rubio.

Connie arqueo una ceja. -_ ¿Quién es él?_

_̶__ El es Jean Krischtein, un amigo mío._

_̶__ Mucho gusto. – _respondió el ojimiel.

̶ _Connie Springer. – _dijo extendiendo su mano.

El otro solo devolvió el saludo. Y así empezaron a cotorrear de cómo se conocieron Jean y Armin, a cosas más personales como que les gustaba hacer en sus tiempos libres, comidas favoritas, géneros musicales, a qué hora salían a comprar el pan, etc.

̶ _Entonces… Marco ¿Te gustan los animales? – _pregunto el ojimiel.

̶ _¡Sí! ¡Son las cositas más bonitas de todo el planeta! – _dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

̶_ ¿Incluso los que matan? – _pregunto Connie.

̶ _¡Sí!_

_̶__ …¿Enserio? ¿Incluso las tarántulas, pirañas y todos esos animales feos? – _seguía Connie.

̶ _Connie, las tarántulas no son animales, son "insectos" – _corrigió el rubio – _y son de la familia de los arácnidos._

_̶__ Ay si tu genio, pues perdón por no saber tanto. – _dijo viéndolo feo.

Y así siguieron otro rato, Connie hablaba con Armin, mientras que Jean conocía más a Marco, de repente Armin se acordó de Eren.

̶ _¡Oye Jean! ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a ver a Eren? – _pregunto el rubio emocionado.

̶ _¿Mmm? – _seguía embobado viendo al pelinegro, pero un click en su cerebro lo hizo volver a la realidad - _¡Mierda es cierto! ¡Eren!_

_̶__ ¿Quién es Eren? – _pregunto Marco.

̶ _¿Es alguna especie animal? – _dijo Connie.

̶ _¿Saben dónde está la enfermería? – _pregunto el ojimiel.

̶ _No, pero tranquilo, aquí tenemos un mapa. – _respondió Connie sacando el mapa de su mochila.

̶ _… ¿Y por qué tienen un mapa? – _se extraño Jean.

Los tres solo se quedaron viendo entre ellos, recordando que seguían dando vueltas sin encontrar el puto camino de regreso, por suerte un intendente paso por donde ellos estaban y les obsequio el mapa, y yo se que se preguntaran ¿y por qué no simplemente le preguntaron hacia donde ir? Bueno, muy sencillo, ese intendente… era nuevo. XD

̶ _Ehh, por nada en especial. – _respondió Connie cayéndole una gota por la cabeza estilo anime.

Empezó a chequear el mapa, tratando de localizar la enfermería.

̶ _Que suerte la nuestra, si no me equivoco, la enfermería debería estar justo en frente de este edificio._

_̶__ Pues hay que apurarse entonces. – _dijo Jean empezando a andar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**̶**_Ese estúpido ¿Dónde diablos está? – _se quejo el castaño.

Ya llevaba como 20 minutos esperando a su amigo y este no se aparecía por ningún lado.

̶ _(¿Me habrá abandonado?) – _pensó – _(No, claro que no, Jean podrá ser un hijo de puta a veces pero no tanto, y más cuando estoy con alguien que me quiere matar.)_

De solo pensar eso se puso nervioso, quiero decir ¿qué pasaría si el azabeche se despierta antes de que Jean regresara? Pensar en eso hacia quererlo huir lo más pronto posible, pero no podía, o más bien no quería, no quería dejarlo solo.

̶ _T-Tal vez… Me g-gusta un p-poco. – _admitió acariciando el rostro del pelinegro con dulzura, una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios pero se esfumo rápidamente al notar que el azabeche empezaba a moverse.

̶ _(¡Hay no, ya lo desperté!) – _pensó exaltado.

El pelinegro empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con los aguamarina de Eren, el cual estaba muerto del susto. Oh sí, ya podía darse por muerto.

̶ _¿Dónde estoy? – _dijo adolorido - _¿Qué mierda pasó?_

_̶__ E-Es… una larga historia. – _dijo nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

El azabeche lo miraba con aura asesina, el castaño dio un respingo era obvio que tenía que contarle todo…

Le empezó a contar lo sucedido, no se salto ningún detalle, en ciertas partes de la historia el pelinegro oscurecía más su mirada poniéndole los pelos de punta al ojiverde.

̶ _Al f-final, le cayó un bote de pintura en la cabeza. – _finalizo, rogando de que el pelinegro no lo matara.

̶ _¿Estás maldito o algo así? _

_̶__ ¿Eh?... N-No ¿Por qué piensa eso?_

_̶__ Porque siempre que me encuentro contigo me tiene que pasar algo… Algo malo. – _respondió molesto.

̶ _¡Eso no es cierto!_

_̶__ ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué tal esa vez que me rociaste esa mierda en los ojos? – _pregunto burlón – _Ahora me caen cosas en la cabeza ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué algún coche me arrolle? – _dijo irónico.

̶ _¡No diga eso! – _dijo molesto lo que sorprendió un poco al azabeche – _A-Además esas cosas solo pasan porque usted siempre quiere hacerme daño a mí y a mí amigo. – _se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

̶ _(En realidad… Solo era a tu amigo a quien quería lastimar). –_ pensó.

Y así se formo un silencio incómodo, Eren se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro seguía sobre sus piernas lo que le hizo sonrojarse.

̶ _¿Sa-sabe dónde está la enfermería? _

̶ _¿Para qué?_

_̶__ ¿Pues como que para qué? Para que le curen su herida. – _contesto como si fuera obvio.

̶ _No es para tanto, solo es un pequeño corte, además estoy muy cómodo. – _dijo acomodándose más en las piernas del otro haciéndole sonrojar más si era posible.

̶ _P-Pero se le puede infectar. – _dijo abochornado.

̶ _Ya te dije que está bien. _

_̶__ Pero…_

_̶__ Tsk, ya calla. – _dijo molesto – _Dios, si que eres una molestia._

Para el castaño esas palabras fueron demasiado, sintió un dolor en su pecho, se incorporo rápidamente sin importarle una mierda que el azabeche siguiera sobre él, empezó a alejarse lo más rápido posible. El otro también se incorporo.

̶ _¡Oi! ¿A dónde mierda crees que vas? – _empieza ir tras él.

Eren sabía que Levi lo seguía, pero no le haría caso ¿Era una molestia? Que se joda entonces, no tenia porque soportar esos tratos, además el ya tenía a su noviecita esa para ayudarlo, el ya no tenía porque seguir ayudándolo.

Además, no quería que lo viera llorar.

̶ _¡Eren!_

El aludido se volteo hacia donde le gritaron, encontrándose con Jean que iba hacia él, se secó rápido sus lagrimas mostrando una sonrisa algo forzada.

Mientras que Levi solo se quedó observando.

̶ _¡Ufff!... Dios, necesito ponerme a dieta. – _dijo el ojimiel tratando de recuperar aire.

El castaño dejo escapar una risilla por el comentario de su compañero.

Otra vez ¿Por qué ese idiota siempre hacia sonreír al castaño? Eso paso por la mente del pelinegro, quien empezaba a cabrearse y mandaba miradas de odio al ojimiel.

̶ _¿Por qué diablos tardaste tanto? – _pregunto el castaño posando ambas manos a la cintura.

̶ _Si ya se, estas enojado, pero que te puede animar._

_̶__ ¿Ah? – _dijo confundido.

̶ _Eren amigo, quiero que me digas quien es la persona que viene hacia nosotros._

_̶__ Amm… - _empieza a buscar con la mirada - _¿El intendente?_

_̶__ ¿Eh? – _se volteo a buscar a su amigo rubio, pero no estaba en ningún lado – _Agg, se me olvido por completo que no tiene una condición física muy buena, espera aquí._

Jean fue asomarse para ver si sus amigos estaban cerca, en efecto, ya venían.

̶ _¡Oigan, muevan el culo que Eren ya está aquí! – _grito molesto - _¡Menos tu Marco!_

_̶__ ¡Ya vamos! ¡Deja de joder! – _contesto un furioso Connie - _¡¿Y por qué a Marco no le a carrereas?!_

_̶__ ¡Rápido que estos weyes me miran como si estuviera loco! – _grito Jean refiriéndose a Levi y Eren.

̶ _¡Que ya vamos! – _hace una pausa - _¡Y Armin se volvió a parar! – _se quejó Connie - _¡Armin apúrate no manches!_

A Eren le brillaron los ojos ¿Había dicho?...

̶ _¿Armin? – _dijo el castaño.

̶ _¡Agg! Cof cof… ¡Ya voy Connie no me grites! – _se quejó el ojiazul.

_**Varios minutos y gritos después…**_

_̶__ Hay ya era hora. – _se quejó Jean.

Connie y Armin fulminaron con la mirada al ojimiel que les estuvo gritando todo el tiempo, menos a Marco.

Eren estaba en shock, ese pelo rubio, esos grandes ojos azules, ese cuerpo menudito… ¡Era su gran amigo de la infancia!

̶ _¡Armin! – _gritó el castaño de pura felicidad mientras pequeñas gotas cristalinas recorrían sus mejillas.

El rubio se volteo encontrándose con su amigo castaño, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

̶ _¡Eren! – _gritó el rubio.

Eren empezó a correr a una gran velocidad hacia su amigo.

̶ _¿Y que tú no vas correr? – _pregunto Connie.

̶ _Hay enserio que quiero, pero estoy muy cansado. – _respondió el rubio. Y como no, si Connie los llevó a otro lugar que no era y tuvieron que correr una gran distancia para poder llegar. Dios ni porque tenía el puto mapa.

Armin recibió con los brazos abiertos a su querido amigo quien no dudo en abrazarlo fuertemente, ambos lloraba sin control. Los otros tres miraban conmovidos la escena mientras que Levi solo quería matar al rubio.

̶ _Eren… N-No puedo cree que estés aquí, y-yo… ¡Te extrañe tanto! – _decía el ojiazul llorando.

̶ _¡Y-Yo también! Oh Armin… Creí que no te vería en un largo tiempo._

Joder, vaya que era conmovedora la jodida escena, incluso Connie y Marco ya tenían pañuelos en mano mientras que Jean trataba de hacerse el fuerte.

̶ _Esto es muy bello… ¿No lo cree? – _le pregunto el intendente a Levi quien se le quedó viendo raro.

Pero era cierto, Eren tenía esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, esa sonrisa que le cautivo desde la primera vez que la vio y es que ese niñato era hermoso en todo el sentido de la palabra, embozo una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Y es que ese joven además de cautivarlo, despertó sentimientos que él creía nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, sentir. Y es que él… estaba enamorado de ese niño.

Decidió que lo mejor sería irse, estaría mal irrumpir su encuentro, por mucho que le molestara, el castaño se dio cuenta que Levi se iba, se sintió mal, se había olvidado que el azabeche estaba ahí.

̶ _Chicos ¿Me permiten un momento?_ – pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa.

̶ _¡Claro! – _dijeron todos al unísono.

Eren empezó a correr en dirección al azabeche.

̶ _¡Oiga! – _gritó el castaño.

El pelinegro se volteo hacia el chico con su misma expresión fría e indiferente, pero por dentro se sentía… Feliz.

̶ _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_̶__ Y-Yo… Solo quería d-disculparme… Siento haber causado esto. – _respondió con su mirada baja y un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

̶ _No tienes porque disculparte. – _dijo el azabeche dejando sorprendido al castaño – _Creo que soy yo el que debería disculparse, perdón por ponerme todo loco… Otra vez, pero como te habrás dado cuenta tengo muy poca paciencia y control y también de que ODIO la suciedad. Pero estoy seguro que eso ahora lo saben._

El otro solo asintió, oh claro que lo saben… Eso sin dudarlo.

̶ _También perdona… Lo de antes, no era mi intención decir eso, estaba molesto por todo lo ocurrido. Solo quería algo de silencio, créeme, eres todo menos una molestia… Eren._

Eren estaba sorprendido, no que va, impactado, eso había sido tan lindo de su parte, podía ver perfectamente en los ojos contrarios que no mentía. Se sonrojo de sobremanera, no era tan malo después de todo.

Levi desvió su mirada, estaba avergonzado y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, vaya discursito gay que se echo, miro de reojo a Eren quien se encontraba más rojo que un tomate maduro.

Levi carraspeó. – _Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a que me limpien esto. – _dijo señalando su herida.

Sin más que decir, empezó a retomar su camino, pero…

̶ _¡L-Levi-san! – _llamó el ojiverde.

̶ _¿Y ahora qué es lo que…? – _pero fue interrumpido, ya que el castaño le dio un corto y casto beso en su herida para luego salir huyendo.

Eren corría más rápido que un rayo, estaba sonrojado hasta el cuello, hasta le salía humo de su cabeza ¿Por qué había hecho eso? No lo sabía, solo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Se detuvo detrás de un edificio, su respiración era agitada y su corazón le latía a mil.

̶ _(Parezco una colegiala enamorada) – _se dijo mentalmente – _P-Pero, esto es incorrecto… Él, ya tiene a alguien. – _dijo triste.

Mientras Levi seguía procesando lo ocurrido ¿En serio había sucedido? Acerco su mano a la herida, sintió a la perfección esos suaves y cálidos labios en su frente. Hubiera deseado que durara más, pero eso mocoso era muy inocente al parecer.

̶ _(Que jodidamente encantador) – _pensó.

Oh sí, sin duda el estúpido y sensual Cupido lo había flechado.

_**That bitch… XD**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**̶**____¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – _se reía una loca Hanji.

̶ _¿Es enserio? – _preguntó el ojiazul aguantándose la risa.

̶ _Que si maldita sea. – _suelta un suspiro - _¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo Erwin? – _se quejó Levi.

̶ _Perdón… Es que, no me lo puedo creer._

_̶__ ¡Ni yo! ¡Hahahahaha! ¡No puedo creer que un botecito de pintura te haya dejado tan jodido! – _dijo aún riéndose la castaña - _¡Lo peor es que me perdí del show!_

Levi ya tenía una gran vena marcada en la frente. – _Cállate estúpida cuatro ojos._

_̶__ ¡Ya! Ok, ya me calló. – _dijo la castaña tranquilizándose de inmediato, pero no duro mucho ya que empezó a reírse otra vez.

̶ _¡Maldita! – _se abalanzó sobre la castaña a punto de propinarle otra golpiza.

̶ _Agg, ¿Ya van a volver a madrearse? – _se quejó Mike que venía llegando – _Dios, enserio que no se pueden estar quietos ustedes._

_̶__ Hay Mike, es que te perdiste de una gran historia. – _dijo la castaña divertida.

̶ _¿Así? ¿Y cuál es?_

_̶__ Ni se te ocurra maldita cuatro ojos. – _amenazó el pelinegro.

̶ _Oh vamos Levi, somos tus amigos, nadie sabrá acerca de esto mas que no que nosotros… Y bueno los sujetos que lo presenciaron. – _dijo Erwin tratando de sonar comprensivo.

Levi soltó un gran suspiro de resignación, Erwin tenía razón a pesar de que luego eran un dolor en el culo (más Hanji), confiaba en ellos, y mucho.

̶ _Tsk, está bien._

Hanji le contó todo a Mike lo que nadie se esperaba es que este no se inmuto nada, ni siquiera una risita.

̶ _¿Y bien? – _preguntó el pelinegro.

̶ _¿Y bien qué? – _preguntó el rubio.

̶ _¿No vas a decir nada? – _dijo Levi.

̶ _Oh Levi amigo, tranquilo, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado. – _dijo Mike sereno.

Los tres se quedaron viendo entre ellos extrañados, no se esperaban eso de Mike, digo, de Erwin tal vez pero… ¿De Mike?

Lo que no sabían es que Mike se estaba cagando de la risa, pero en su interior.

̶ _Vaya, jamás te habían pasado estas cosas. – _dijo el ojiazul - _¿Hay algo más que te haya sucedido? – _dijo curioso.

̶ _Si, de hecho hay otra cosa. –_ contesto el pelinegro.

̶ _… Ajá ¿Y qué es? – _preguntó Hanji.

̶ _No se los diré._

_̶__ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué no? – _se quejó la castaña.

̶ _Porque no._

_̶__ Hay ándale, no seas mamón. –_ dijo Mike.

̶ _No se lo diremos a nadie Levi. – _dijo Erwin.

Los tres miraban al pelinegro con su cara más angelical.

̶ _Agg, bien se los diré. – _dijo molesto – _Y ya dejen de hacer esas caras que se ven muy idiotas._

Los otros solo rieron victoriosos.

̶ _¡Wohoo! ¡Ya sabía que usar las caras angelicales funcionaria! – _exclamó la castaña - _¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir?_

Levi tomó un gran respiro. – _(Terminemos con esto de una buena vez) Yo… Estoy enamorado._

Los otros estaban hechos piedra.

̶ _¿Q-Qué dijiste? – _preguntó un muy sorprendido Mike.

̶ _No lo volveré a repetir._

_̶__ ¿Estará drogado? – _susurró la castaña a sus compañeros.

̶ _No estoy drogado estúpida. – _se quejó el azabeche, si, es por eso que no quería decirlo, ya sabía que sus amigos iban a decir puras estupideces.

̶ _¿Es enserio? – _preguntó el ojiazul aún en shock.

̶ _¡Que si joder!_

_̶__ …_

_̶__ ¡Oh sí! – _exclamó Mike feliz - _¡Paguen!_

_̶__ ¿Ah? – _dijo un confundido Levi.

Erwin y Hanji revisaban sus billeteras mientras mandaban miradas de odio al rubio más alto.

̶ _Maldito Mike, jamás creí que fueras a ganar. – _se quejó la castaña.

̶ _¡Pues créelo nena! – _empezó a festejar.

̶ _¿Puedo saber qué mierda está pasando? – _dijo el pelinegro.

̶ _Pues veras enano, los tres apostamos a ver cuándo sería el día en que te dignaras a encontrarte a alguien, yo dije que te quedarías soltero por el resto de tu vida, Erwin, que a lo mejor lo encontrarías en un futuro lejano y bueno Mike… - _mirando al rubio molesta – _Que lo encontrarías este año._

_̶__ Si, jamás creímos que lo fueras a encontrar tan pronto. – _hace una gran pausa - _¡Pero me alegro tanto de que al fin hayas encontrado a tu media naranja! – _dijo el ojiazul super feliz mientras abrazaba al azabeche.

̶ _¡Siii! ¡Estamos muy felices por ti enano! – _dijo la castaña riendo.

̶ _¡Yeah! ¡Abrazo grupal! – _apoyó Mike.

̶ _¡Suéltenme ahora antes de que los destruya! – _amenazó el pelinegro, pero sus amigos hicieron caso omiso de sus exigencias.

_**10 minutos después…**_

_̶__ Y oye Mike. – _llamó Erwin - _¿Cómo supiste que Levi al fin encontraría a su otra mitad?_

_̶__ Muy sencillo Erwin. – _dijo Mike acercándose más a sus amigos – _Horóscopo. _

_̶__ …_

_̶__ … ¿Qué? – _dijo Levi cayéndole una gota estilo anime.

̶ _Lo juro, leí el estúpido horóscopo esta mañana, y eso decía. –_ soltó una risotada.

̶ _¡Mierda, sabía que debí comprar el periódico hoy! – _se quejó la castaña.

̶ _Y… ¿Cuándo conoceremos a la afortunada? – _preguntó Mike curioso.

̶ _O afortunado. – _apoyó Hanji.

̶ _Hmph, eso ustedes ya lo saben. – _dijo el pelinegro dejando a sus amigos con la incognita.

̶ _Espera… ¿Qué? ¡Oye no! – _se quejó el ojiazul.

̶ _¡¿Cómo es eso de que ya sabemos?! – _gritó la castaña llendo tras su amigo.

̶ _¡Vuelve aquí Levi! – _gritó Mike.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

̶ _¡Yay! Estoy tan emocionada. – _brincaba de la alegría - _¡Muchas gracias por invitarme a tu casa!_

_̶__ En realidad te invitaste sola. – _dijo indiferente – _además, si no lo hacía me hubieses echado lata todo el día_.

̶ _Jejeje, tal vez ¿Oye y vives sola?_

_̶__ Vivo con mi hermano Eren._

_̶__ ¡Oh! ¿Y cómo es él? – _preguntó curiosa.

̶ _Bueno, físicamente, es de mi misma estatura, es de piel algo morena, cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda._

_̶__ Vaya… ¿Acaso es él? – _dijo la castaña señalando a un joven.

Mikasa se volteo, en efecto era su querido hermano, estaba con otros chicos, pero dos de ellos se le hacían muy familiares.

̶ _¿Acaso son…? – _susurró para sí, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera - _¡¿Armin?! ¡¿Jean?! – _empezó a correr hacia ellos.

Los aludidos se voltearon, ambos se sorprendieron, no podía estar pasando.

_**Here we go again… ¬¬**_

Ambos abrazaron fuertemente a la chica, y aunque fuera difícil de creer, Mikasa estaba llorando… ¡Y por alguien que no era Eren!

Y bueno ya después de un largo momento, al fin todos se disponían regresar a sus hogares.

̶ _Oye espera un momento ¿Cómo que ella va a venir a nuestra casa? – _preguntó Eren.

̶ _Es una larga historia, veras…_

_̶__ ¡Soy Sasha! ¡Mucho gusto! – _dijo mientras tomaba la mano del castaño y la empezaba a sacudir con fuerza – _tu eres Eren ¿verdad? Mikasa me ha contado mucho de ti._

_̶__ ¿E-Enserio?_

_̶__ No, solo me dijo como eras._

_̶__ ¡Oigan eso no es justo! – _se quejó Jean – _invitan a desconocidos a su casa pero no a sus amigos de hace ya mucho tiempo._

_̶__ No la invite, se invito sola. – _explicó Mikasa.

̶ _Oh no te preocupes amigo. –_ intervino Sasha – _puedes venir con nosotros._

_̶__ ¿Enserio? – _dijo el ojimiel entusiasmado.

̶ _¡Claro que sí! Es más ¡que vengan todos, yo invito!_

_̶__ ¡Wow! Oye, pero si es nuestra ca… - _iba a replicar el ojiverde pero fue interrumpido por Mikasa.

_̶__ Ni lo intentes Eren, no te hará caso ¿cómo crees que termino siendo nuestra invitada?_

El castaño lo pensó un momento, no era mala idea, necesitaba despejar un poco su mente, y la idea de pasar todo el día con sus amigos no sonaba nada mal.

̶ _Naa, que demonios ¡Claro, pueden venir! – _dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_̶__ ¡Wiii! ¿Y tú que dice Mikasa? – _preguntó Sasha.

̶ _Hmph, podría ser divertido. _

_̶__ ¡Ya está entonces! ¿Qué opinan si nos vemos en su casa en 15 minutos? – _propuso el ojimiel – _de paso que cada quien traiga algo._

_̶__ ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Qué buena idea! – _dijo la castaña emocionada - _¡Yo traigo el karaoke y los juegos!_

_̶__ Marco y yo traeremos la botana. – _dijo Connie.

̶ _Yo puedo traer películas. – _dijo el rubio - _¿De qué quiere que traiga?_

_̶__ ¡De acción! ¡No, mejor una de comedia! – _decía Connie.

̶ _Una de terror. – _dijeron Jean y Mikasa.

̶ _Trae de todo un poco. – _dijo Marco.

̶ _Entonces yo traigo el pulque. –_ bromeo Jean, los demás solo se rieron.

̶ _No ya enserio ¿qué vas a traer? – _dijo la azabeche.

̶ _Ya veré qué, pero tranquilos traeré algo._

Ya todo listo, se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares para conseguir las cosas y prepararse.

A lo lejos, se podía ver la silueta de una persona, mejor conocida como Petra, quien había visto todo, desde el momento que Levi estaba con Eren y como este al último le había dado un beso.

̶ _¿Así que piensas que podrás quitarme a "mí" Levi? – _empieza a reírse – _pobre, no sabe con quién se enfrenta. _

_Continuara…_

**¡Yay! Al fin pude terminarlo y carajo sí que quedo más largo de lo esperaba, 21 putas páginas XD**

**Muy bien mí, Petra **_**you bitch!**_** No te saldrás con la tuya. **

**Qué cosas, primer día de escuela y ya se arma el desmadre en la casa de Eren y Mikasa hahaha, alguien deténgame, también otra cosa, si ustedes los lectores lo desean, hare un pequeño especial donde se vea la **_**party hard**_** de estoy weyes.**

**Si así lo quieren, se aceptan sugerencias, de que canciones le gustarían que cantaran, juegos, películas… De todo se acepta!**

**Espero les haya gustado este cap, perdón otra vez por tardarme más que la última vez, si Dios lo quiere, actualizare más rápido XD**

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos en otro cap… O especial :D**

**~ B y e . **


End file.
